A total of 236 hours of instrument time has been spent in a combination of routine maintenance, improvements, and repairs of the HVEM and its components. Routine maintenance included replacing apertures, correcting astigmatism and beam tilt, changing the filament, replacing vacuum gauges, and doing magnification calibrations. Additional planned maintenance included rebuilding the camera vacuum isolation valve and replacing air pressure components. Maintenance that did not affect microscope availability included rebuilding one of our 1MeV linear acceleration tubes. Total time spent on maintenance was 112 hours. Improvements to the microscope included adding electronics for microscope automation and getting ready for installation of the Gatan slow-scan CCD camera. Additional non-microscope time was spent wiring and programming the microscope automation system that is currently being installed. Total microscope time spent on improvements was 80 hours. Most of the downtime occurred during a week that Kremer was on vacation and was caused by a faulty air pressure regulator and a jammed objective aperture. Total downtime was 44 hours. The percent usage reflects the percent of the days that the microscope is being used. Values for 1997 are a year-to-date percentage. HVEM downtime shows the number of hours the microscope wasn_t available for imaging because of planned maintenance and improvements or because of unplanned repairs. The values for 1997 are projected values and include time for installation of the automation computer and new imaging camera.